Communication networks provide the ability to transfer, retrieve and access data. A problem associated with communication networks known to the art is security. For example, conventional communication networks may be subject to interception of data. A solution for data interception is encryption whereby transferred data is encrypted prior to transport and decrypted upon retrieval of the data at the desired destination. A problem associated with encryption of data is the significant increase in overhead to the communication network.
Additionally, conventional communication systems require separate and unique hardware for transmission of data across distinct classification domains. For example, the present Fibre Channel standard architecture requires “top secret” processing, nodes, switches, graphics and secret instantiations and unclassified instantiations. Maintaining such separation in a closed computing platform causes significant overhead in components and costs because separate hardware and components are required for each classification domain.
Multiple independent levels of security (MILS) networks provide multiple levels of security for transfer of data. A MILS network is a highly assured communication system which may separate security mechanisms and concerns into manageable components. Advantageously, MILS networks may provide for secure separation of data into levels without the requirement of full message encryption. Additionally, MILS networks may reduce the number of switches, and may support additional levels of integration through a MILS real-time operating system (RTOS) while not requiring full encryption of data.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a MILS network 100 known to the art is shown. The MILS network 100 may include a MILS switch 110, a MILS nodes 120, 130 and hosts 140, 150. Transfer of messages from host 140 to host 150 may be effectuated through nodes 120, 130 and MILS switch 110. MILS switch 110 ensures separation of data according to the classification domain. A problem associated with MILS networks 100 known to the art is the amount of customized hardware required to support the MILS computing network infrastructure. The use of customized hardware, such as MILS switch 110, increases the overall system cost and certification cost.
Consequently, a MILS network system which maintains secure separation of data and secure data transfer while reducing the requirement of customized hardware is necessary.